In My Heart
by Raisinless Cinnamon Bread
Summary: It has returned! ^_^ A story about how Sam feels when Frodo leaves for th Grey Havens, and trying to explain to Elanor that Frodo will never be coming back.


AN: Here we go...First attempt at a LotR story..And yes, I have read the books. Go me! And this is after Frodo left to the Grey Havens, and takes place the night Sam comes home. So.enjoy..*hides because she knows she will only get flames about how bad a writer she is*  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything...*sniff*....I only own a monkey named Frodo and a little...thing named Z...*sniff*  
  
  
  
"Daddy?" little Elanor asked, gazing up at her father.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Sam asked, looking down at her, trying to remain calm, and not to cry. Not in front of Elanor, or Rosie. He looked up at Rosie, and she looked back, seeming to understand how he was feeling. 'But she doesn't know about Frodo.' he thought solemnly.  
  
Elanor looked around the room before answering. She stared intently at everything she looked at, as if expecting something, or...someone, to jump out at any minute.  
  
"What are you looking for, Elanor?" Rosie asked, walking over, and brushing Elanor's bangs out of her eyes.  
  
Elanor looked up innocently at her mother. "Uncle Frodo. He's not here." She looked back to Sam, who wore a look of astonishment, and pain. "Where is he, Daddy? Why didn't he come back with you?"  
  
Sam paused, and looked up at Rosie. She looked back, with sympathy in her eyes. Sam quickly stood up, and placed Elanor gently on the floor, and then strode briskly out of the room, as the tears began to roll down his face.  
  
Elanor watched her father leave, wondering why he left. She looked back up to Rosie, who longed to go comfort Sam. "Mommy..What's wrong?"  
  
Rosie didn't look back down at Elanor, but focused on Sam. "Honey, Mr. Frodo is gone. He's gone to live somewhere else, and he won't be coming back." Rosie looked down at her daughter. "Now go get ready for bed."  
  
Elanor stuck out her bottom lip. "But I wanna know where Uncle Frodo is!"  
  
Rosie picked her daughter up, and lead her to her room, where she sat her down on her bed. "Now go to bed, dear." She walked out into the hall and shut the door behind her. Rosie really wanted to go to Sam, but she didn't know what to say, what to do. He probably just needed to be alone right now.  
  
Elanor stuck her head out of her room, and looked quickly up and down the hall. When she saw that her parents' bedroom door was shut, and quickly slipped out of her room, and began to search around Bag End, looking for her father.  
  
She wanted to know what she had done wrong earlier. She hadn't meant to upset her mommy or daddy. She only wanted to know were Uncle Frodo was.  
  
When she found Sam, he was sitting in Uncle Frodo's old study, his back to her, and appeared to be looking through an old box. Elanor gulped nervously, and stepped into the room. "Daddy?"  
  
Sam spun around, surprise in his face, and he jumped to his feet, but when he saw it was only Elanor, he sat back down again. "Elanor, why aren't you in bed?"  
  
Elanor walked slowly over to him. "I-I'm not...sleepy..." She lied, holding back a yawn. She couldn't and yawned loudly.  
  
Amusement crossed over Sam's face, and he smiled briefly. "Then why are you up?" Elanor walked over, and jumped on his knee.  
  
"I want to know what..what..." Elanor began, and paused. Tears began to stream down her face. She grabbed her father, and hugged him tightly, her head buried in his shirt. "Daddy, don't hate me! I didn't mean to do anything I might've done! I'm...I'm...sorry!!"  
  
Sam sat there in amazement. What was Little Elanor talking about? "Elanor, what do you mean?" He asked, lifting Elanor's head so she faced him.  
  
Elanor sniffed. "About Uncle Frodo..I didn't mean to make you angry, Daddy." She hugged Sam again.  
  
Sam choked back a sob. "You..." He paused. "You didn't make me angry, dear."  
  
Elanor looked confused. "I..didn't?"  
  
Sam shook his head, a soft smile upon his lips. "No, you didn't." He kissed the top of her head. "I just...I miss Mr. Frodo."  
  
"But where did he go, Daddy?" Elanor asked, sounding desperate. She searched Sam's eyes, hoping to find the answer.  
  
Sam looked away from Elanor's eyes, and stared straight ahead of him. Elanor looked also, and then back at Sam. He seemed to be looking past the hallway, past Hobbiton, and maybe even past Middle-Earth. "He's a far way away, Elanor." He gave Elanor a gentle squeeze, but continued to stare ahead. "He's on the other side of the ocean now."  
  
"Ocean?" Elanor asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
Sam nodded. "The ocean is a wide area of water, stretching as far as the eyes can see." He sighed, and looked down at Elanor. "I'm going to miss Mr. Frodo." And with that, a single tear rolled down his cheek, and onto the top of Elanor's head.  
  
Elanor hugged Sam tightly, staring up at him. "But he's still here, Daddy."  
  
Sam smiled softly. "How is here still here, Elanor?"  
  
Elanor smiled. "He's in our hearts, Daddy." She closed her eyes. "In our hearts. We all love him."  
  
Sam stared at Elanor in amazement. Could such a young child really understand what she said? But nevertheless, it comforted Sam, and made him smile. "Yes, Elanor." He sighed. "He's in our hearts...In my heart." He bowed his head, and whispered, as if to himself, "He's always in my heart."  
  
  
  
So? Whatcha think? Hate it? Love it? The only way I'll know is if you...*drumroll*..REVIEW!!! ^_^ And this is my first Lord of the Rings story!! You have to review!! ^__^  
  
No, I do NOT believe that either Sam or Frodo is homosexual. I just accept the fact that they love and care or each other in a brotherly way. So what's wrong with that, all you slash-writing-people!! YEAH!! *runs and hides* 


End file.
